


Pretty Bunny

by FrenchKey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cult of Kate, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Praise Kink, Vesemir fucks, Voyeurism, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: Vesemir has had a long day and he just wants something pretty to look at. Jaskier is all too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	Pretty Bunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crateofkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crateofkate/gifts).



> This is all Kate's fault. Thank you to her and everyone else in the BIKM server who shamelessly enabled this. You're all wonderful.

Vesemir leaned back in his armchair and sighed. Every day this month had been longer than the last, filled with meetings that should have been emails, assistants making basic errors and deliveries failing to arrive in a timely fashion. Thank all the gods that it was the weekend. He loosened his tie, popped his top button and rolled the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, exposing strong forearms to the room. A tumbler of whiskey rested on the table next to him. 

‘Bunny?’ he called.

‘Coming!’ his bunny’s voice drifted down the hall, closely followed by the boy himself. 

Vesemir smiled at the sight. His good boy had dressed for the occasion in red and white striped thigh high socks, a pair of sheer and sexy panties and his cropped hoodie with the bunny ears that had been Vesemir’s first gift to him. He looked edible. 

‘Hi, Daddy,’ he purred, slinking over and leaning in to straddle Vesemir’s lap, ‘Looks like you’ve had a long day. I can help with that.’ He bit his lower lip and dipped his eyes, trying to look coy.

Vesemir put his hand in the centre of Jaskier’s chest, holding him back. He was warm and soft and intoxicating. It was nearly enough to make Vesemir forget his plans and drag him to the bedroom, but he was tired and deserved a treat so he held firm.

‘Daddy’s had a hard day, bunny. If you want to make me happy, why don’t you sit yourself down and give Daddy something nice to look at?’

He pressed gently, encouraging Jaskier to back away until he was just at the edge of touching distance.

‘That’s right. Sit yourself down and get comfy for Daddy,’ he purred.

Jaskier sprawled out on the rug, leaning back on his hands with his legs spread. Vesemir couldn’t help but stare at his hard cock, distending the front of his underwear and just beginning to moisten the fabric as it began to drool in excitement.

‘Like what you see, Daddy?’ Jaskier asked, licking his lips.

‘You’re very pretty, bunny,’ Vesemir growled. ‘I think you’d be even prettier if you were all desperate and begging your Daddy to let you come though.’

Jaskier whined, a high needy sound that went right to Vesemir’s own rapidly hardening cock.

‘I want you to touch yourself bunny. Just your fingertips, nice and light. A little tease.’

The speed with which Jaskier obeyed was gratifying. He trailed the tips of his fingers up and down, shivering and clearly only just resisting the temptation to buck into them.

‘Mmm, feels good, Daddy,’ he moaned, the tip of his tongue peeking out to wet his lips.

‘Slide your hand into your pants. Touch yourself nice and slow for me, bunny.’ Vesemir’s voice was dark and rough, like gravel. He was hard now, straining the line of his suit pants. He took a sip of his whiskey and resisted the urge to touch himself.

Jaskier’s head was tipped back in bliss as he slid his hand achingly slowly up and down his shaft, under his panties. Vesemir could see how badly he wanted it, how he wanted to simply take what he needed, but he was being good. The damp patch was spreading as his cock dripped precome. The fabric was dark and clung slightly to his knuckles. 

‘Good, bunny. Use your thumb. You like that, don’t you? You like knowing that you’re pleasing Daddy, doing exactly as he wants. You’re gorgeous, bunny. I love watching you like this.’

‘Fuck, Daddy, please,’ Jaskier sobbed, ‘Feels so good. Need more.’

His hand was moving a little faster now and his thumb was swiping over the head and toying with his slit exactly the way he liked. Vesemir could see that he was gripping himself tightly, trying to make up for lack of speed with pressure. He considered telling his bunny to slow down again, really draw it out, maybe see if he could get him to cry. In the end, though, it had been a long day and he deserved a treat.

‘You look so pretty for me like that,’ he murmured, watching how the praise made his boy shake and shiver with excitement. ‘Faster now. Touch yourself the way you want. Let me see you.’

Jaskier’s hand sped up immediately, stripping his cock. He hunched forward and one leg kicked against the floor.

‘Oh, gods, please. Daddy, please. I’m so close. Fuck it feels so good. Daddy. Daddy! I need to come. Please, please let me come. Fuck, Daddy, please,’ he begged, whimpering.

Vesemir clenched his hand on the arm of the chair and leaned forward watching intently. He could see how hard Jaskier was working to stave off his orgasm. His boy really was well trained these days, he mused. 

‘Come for me,’ he ordered.

Jaskier obeyed beautifully, arching his back and moaning like he was dying. His cock pulsed out strings of hot come, up over his stomach, almost painting the bottom of his hoodie. Vesemir growled at the sight and Jaskier shivered and whined.

‘Can I, Daddy, please?’ he asked, leaning forward.

‘Can you what, bunny?’

‘Want to make you feel good, Daddy.’

Vesemir opened the button on his trouser and pulled his cock out. It was aching with need after everything he’d seen.

‘Come on then, bunny,’ he said, gesturing.

Jaskier rocked forward onto his knees and crawled until he was kneeling between Vesemir’s legs. Vesemir squeezed his thighs around his bunny’s shoulders and Jaskier nuzzled gently at the side of his knee. A gentle hand in his hair guided him down onto Vesemir’s cock where he licked and sucked. Vesemir groaned. His bunny had the most talented mouth on the continent.

‘Fuck, bunny, I’m not going to last. You feel so good. You suck me so well. So good for Daddy.’

Jaskier sank down and far as he could and moaned at the praise. It was enough to send Vesemir over the edge. He clenched his hand in Jaskier’s hair and pressed forward into the hot clutch of his mouth as he spilled. Jaskier swallowed it all and licked the head clean as he withdrew. 

Vesemir took a moment to breathe, then leaned down and hauled Jaskier into his lap, where he curled up into a ball, tucking his head against his Daddy’s shoulder.

‘Gods, you really are too good to me, bunny,’ Vesemir whispered.

‘Love you, Daddy,’ Jaskier muttered, sounding sleepy and fucked out.

‘Love you too, my perfect bunny,’ Vesemir replied, feeling relaxed for the first time that day.

**Author's Note:**

>  _warbles out of tune_ 'Tossssss a coiiiin to your writeeeer, O Valley of Plentyyyyy'... Comments and kudos keep me going and keep me writing so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
